To Break the Spell
by TheSt0ryTeller
Summary: No one ever said true love had to be romantic.


The Sleeping Beauty had pricked her finger, just as the curse had stated. She laid in a soft bed in the highest tower, far away from prying eyes. The king and queen were grieving, for their daughter was truly sleeping like the dead.

There would be no true love's kiss to awaken her - the young princess had never been able to fall in love. Her parents had tried their best to cultivate a romance to save their beloved daughter from her fate, but the girl had forged nothing beyond a friendship with every candidate.

And so the girl was left to rest in the room of the highest tower. She would lay there for a hundred years, and if she ever awoke, all her family and friends would be gone. The idea of the girl dying of old age before she could wake up was torturous for those who loved her, but even worse was the possibility of her waking up all alone with the mind of a sixteen year old but the body of someone one hundred years older.

The only one spared from the true tragedy of the princess' situation was her younger brother, a boy no older than five years. The young prince was kept blind to the reality of the situation. As far as the child was concerned, his sister was taking a long nap.  
However, as the hours turned to days, and the days turned to weeks, the little boy knew something was wrong. When he asked his parents if he could see his sister, they only cried and a servant would carry him away. When he asked a maid or a servant to take him to his sister or to tell him where she was, they would just apologize and scurry off. As time went on, the young prince began to cry and mourn the princess's absence and those around him only grew more despondent. The castle became a place of sorrow and despair.

It soon became too much for the little prince's nurse and she could stand it no longer. She took the little boy by the hand one morning and quietly led him up the tower's steps. She knew the king and queen would likely have her removed for showing the boy his sister in her present condition, but the young prince's grief became too much for the old woman to bear.

When they finally reached the princess' room, the young prince ran to the girl's bed, his eyes full of joy. However, when he tried to wake her, he soon realized something was wrong.

"Wake up, Mimi! Wake up!" he cried, shaking her.

When the girl still did not wake, the little boy turned to his nurse with tear-filled eyes.

"Why won't she wake up?" he cried, "Why?!"

The nurse walked over and gently held the crying child. She petted his head, doing her best to comfort him.

"The princess is cursed," she quietly explained, "she cannot wake, no matter how much we wish her to."

"But why can't we break the curse?!"

"Your mother and father, everyone in the castle - We've all done our best. Don't worry, my dear. She is in no pain. I am certain she is dreaming of a far more beautiful and safe world than this one. Now, my dear, it is time for us to return. Say farewell to your sister and wish her sweet dreams."

The nurse stood up and placed the boy one his feet. She waited by the door for the young prince to bid his farewell.

The little boy watched his sister mournfully. He could only remember her as being loud and cheerful, kind and loving. She used to read to him, and she would come sit by his side when he had a nightmare, and she would stay until he could once again fall asleep. She would kiss his forehead and say it was a magic spell that kept away monsters.  
If monsters came for her now, while she was so deeply asleep, the boy was certain they would take her away. And so he climbed upon the bed and gave his sister's forehead a kiss, just as she would do for him. He cast a spell to keep away the monsters.

He watched her in silence for a few moments longer, tears still falling from his eyes. Then he climbed back down onto the floor and took the nurse's offered hand. They barely made it out the door when a loud yawn echoed through the room. The prince and the nurse quickly turned around to find the young princess stretching her arms. The old woman gasped. The boy bolted into his sister's arms.

"What's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?" the princess asked, cradling the little boy in her arms. "Wait, where am I?"

The nurse began to shed tears of joy as she hurried down the steps to alert the king and queen.

News of the princess' awakening spread like a wildfire, and the castle was soon filled with happiness and cheer. It took the princess some time to understand all that had happened, but when she did, she took her little brother into her arms and exclaimed her gratitude through her tears. The little boy only laughed and smiled. He believed his magic spell had worked and chased away whatever monster had cursed her.


End file.
